1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a crystalline nanowire substrate, which may be a silicon nanowire substrate having a structure in which a silicon nanowire film having a relatively fine line-width is formed on a substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Poly crystalline silicon (poly-Si) may be applied to various electronic devices, for example, flat display devices and solar cells, as a result of having a higher mobility than amorphous silicon (a-Si). However, poly crystalline silicon has lower mobility and uniformity than single crystalline silicon. Single crystalline silicon may be useful in a system on panel (SOP) structure in which a system is formed on the display panel itself, and may have a mobility of more than 300 cm2/Vs. Single crystalline silicon allows the manufacture of improved quality switching devices required for higher performance display devices.
Recently, to comply with stricter miniaturization requirements and higher performance devices, nano scale devices have been developed. To manufacture nano scale devices, nanowire forming techniques have been developed. A nanowire may be defined as an ultra fine line having a cross-sectional diameter of a few nanometers to a few tens of nanometers. Nanowires may be utilized in many fields, for example, laser, transistors, memories and chemical detecting sensors. Nanowire materials may include carbon nanotubes (CNT), CdTe, ZnO2, and/or SiGe.
Methods of manufacturing nanowires may be difficult and complicated. A crystal growth inducing method may be used to grow nanowires, but this method may only provide nanowire crystals grown perpendicular to a substrate, and a nanowire grown by such a method may have many impurities. In some cases, location control of the nanowire is needed, which conventional methods may have difficulty providing. Unlike crystal growth inducing methods that uses a catalyst, a nanowire may also be manufactured by lithography, in order to control their horizontal location. However, the conventional lithographic resolution limit is approximately 30 nm. Therefore, the manufacture of a nanowire having a line-width of 30 nm or less is difficult.